weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Armagetian Empire Civil War
If there's a thing I have learned from this war,it is NEVER try to abandon Imperialism!...Riiight? -Armageddongee,at the end of the Civil War The Armagetian Empire Civil War happened during the Seclusion time,and when it was still an Empire.It was fought in the Armageddonverse,in the Forbidden Universe,and in Clantium.The Xyean Galaxies weren't touched by the war,being a royalist Stronghold. The Rise Of CommunistsCategory:Wars The Empire's Economy was lowering since before the Seclusion,infact the Seclusion happened for restoring the Empire's power,abandoning the imperialism system.Though,Economy was estimated to get better in some months,if not years.During this,Communist power was growing,and more and more people was thinking to abolish monarchy,and burn alive the monarchs.On the other side,there were the patriots of the Kingdom,that didn't want this to happen,and they had the help of the Armageddon Army.There were also the richs,which wanted to become even more rich stealing from the poors,but that's another story: It finished with the Siege of Xalia,a city in the Forbidden Universe.The Communists prepared an army.The economy was low,the army was exhausted by rebellions,the people was starving...It was the time to attack. The First Assault The Communists' stronghold was the Forbidden Universe,the biggest part of the Empire,though the poorest one.They've got help from the population,and created the "Socialist and Democratic People's Republic of Kartia",Named after the region where the capital was located.Later they took power in the Eastern Armageddonverse,and attacked from there.The Armageddon Army effectively defended from the Assault.After this,the Socialists retreated,but later they advanced again in a bloody battle at Larpien (Another City),enstabilishing a border on the Eastern Half of the Universe. The Siege Of Clantium Clantium,the planet in the middle of the Space,was the Capital of the Empire,at the time.Taking it wouldn't be an huge pass for victory,because the capital can be easily moved and the Emperor doesn't live there,but it was a question of prestige.The Socialists prepared their Spacial fleet,acquired from other socialist powers in the Trolliverse,and attacked the Planet.This Was probably one of the most bloody battles in the Civil War: The Siege Of Clantium.An unexpected thing happened: Since the military forces were actually only in the Armageddonverse,the civilians defended the planet by themselves!This event gave to the army time to mobilize and get in the planet.The battle ended with the Victory of the Army,though,the war wasn't still over. The Battle of Parlik The Empire had a great victory with Clantium,but they still needed to appear stronger than they were to their enemies.So they decided to use something they never used before: A combination of the Spacial Fleet and the X-74 Universal Cannon.Pulsargee approved.They mounted the Cannons on the Spaceship.They bombed badly the other half of the Universe,nearly killed all the Socialist forces here,later a joint operation of Navy,Army and Air Force has retaken all the cities they lost.They had a battle at Parlik,assaulting and conquering it back.The only land they haven't retaken is a little corner,later known as the Liash Triangle in the Army command. Liash Triangle's Conquer X-47 Still wasn't used.Armageddongee decided to activate him,and give him a chance: He had three Divisions of the Army with him,and he had to conquer the little Liash Triangle.The Socialists opposed with a fierce defense,and the Divisions had to rest temporarily.They assaulted in total eleven times the triangle,finally wiping out the Socialist Army from it.The Armageddonverse was Freed.They had to retake the Forbidden Universe now. The Reconquer of the Forbidden Universe This time the Operation were hard,Armageddongee had to reconquer an entire Universe bigger than his,but this time he couldn't use the "Dividi Et Impera" strategy,it was united.Or maybe not.There were some divisions in the Democratic People's Republic: The Communists were Dealing also with Fascists,but only in the Elections.They weren't a big issue,but they could be used.Some member of the army did a false betraying and joined the Fascists,saying to them that the Army would land in the western part of the Universe.The fascists knew they couldn't counterattack by themselves,and advised the communists,they believed it.The Socialist Army was in the Western part of the Universe,when the Royalist Army landed in the Southern Part.The Communists have taken it as an huge betrayal of the state,and the Army moved.The fascists,mad at both the Socialists and the Royalists,made their own state,the Social Pernial Republic,which was relatively small.Armageddongee first united them,and then divided them,by an intelligent move.The Army had to deal with the Communist civilians,making a guerrilla that endured some days,when later the Socialist Army reached the Southern Part.Once they arrived there,they got the news,and had to demobilize a part to go conquering the Social Republic,weakening the army even more.The war this time was really bloody,and only when all the soldier of both parts that were there died,the battle was over.The Southern Forbidden Universe became None's Land. The East Has Fallen While the Socialists were dealing with the Fascists,engaging a battle that endured some days,the Imperial Army has taken the Xyean Galaxies' Divisions to fight,since they knew the Socialist just didn't have the logistics to attack that place.They launched raids on the Southern Forbidden Universe,and later they Reconquered it,while nearly all the Socialist Army was destroyed,though,they destroyed the Social Republic.The Civil War was nearly over,everyone knew.Both Armies were exhausted,but they had to fight.The Eastern Part of the Forbidden Universe was later attacked,and easily taken due to the very little development of the area and the lack of roads to defend it.Now,they had to take the North,and the Heavily Defended West and North. The Royalist Uprising The Northern part,which was the most developed one and the most Royalist part of the Democratic People's Republic,declared Indepencence as the Kingdom of Nova Armageddia and declared a personal Union with the Armageddon Empire.The Kingdom fastly has made a very poor and little Army,but they didn't need so much to win: It was time to attack the West. The Battle Of Liarponid Liarponid is a big city in the West of the Forbidden Universe,the second biggest city in it.It was hard to conquer,but the Empire and the Kingdom had a tactic.Since they controlled both the North and the South,they had to attack the West from both directions,and at the Same time the Army had to land in a corner of the West,creating three fronts.They just couldn't win in all three.X-47 was deactivated and all the X Secret Projects would not be used anymore,except the Spacial Fleet with the X-74s.The Siege this time ended after two and a half bloody Weeks,with the Empire's war flag on the city and the Socialists,that now were only in the Center.They made heavy defense. The Final Assault The Strategy was rather simple this time: Heavy Bombing and Assault to the Center from all the directions.Some partisans tried to arise in the center,but they failed.The Army put in this final Assault everything they had,because they needed to win.Again,not because it was a rich place,they already captured the most developed parts,but for a question of prestige.The battle was the longest in the war: Three Weeks,that ended with the flag of the Armageddon Empire,this time the flag of the Peace Times,on Quartium,the ex-capital of the Republic,while the Kingdom of Nova Armageddia proclamed the Union with the Armageddon Empire. After The War After The War,the Empire began to slowly recover and no Socialists were left.Armageddongee still wanted to stay in Seclusion and built walls out of his possessions,but later,after some months,his friend,NourGodly1592,gave him help,land and soldiers.The Seclusion then ended,the Empire turned back into a Kingdom,and it rosed again like it was long before the Seclusion.The Forbidden Universe got rebuilded and more developed than before,though,still the poorest part,sadly.The Capital was moved from Clantium to Xezon,in the Armageddonverse,for security reasons,and everyone was happy.... Except the last Socialists that fleed in other Countries,while Imperialism returned in the Kingdom as one of the main political objectives. Category:Civil Wars